1. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is directed to a fuel delivery device according to the generic part of claim 1.
A fuel delivery device of the type mentioned above is known from DE 42 19 516 A1, This fuel delivery device serves to deliver fuel from a storage tank to the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. A receptacle from which a delivery unit delivers fuel to the internal combustion engine is arranged in the storage tank. A plurality of suction jet pumps through which fuel is delivered from the storage tank to the receptacle are integrated in the receptacle. Suction lines are connected to the suction jet pumps and open out at various locations in the storage tank. This ensures that the receptacle can be reliably filled with fuel even when the storage tank is relatively empty and when there is an uneven distribution of fuel in the storage tank, for example, as a result of the vehicle ascending a grade or driving along a curve. This construction of the fuel delivery device is disadvantageous because it requires a special construction of the receptacle with the suction jet pumps integrated therein which is costly to produce.
2. Advantages of the Invention
The fuel delivery device according to the invention with the features according to claim 1 has the advantage over the prior art that the receptacle can be constructed in a simple manner and the suction jet pump can be attached to the receptacle, also as a retrofit, as a separate constructional unit. A conventional receptacle can be used for this purpose, and the suction jet pump can be attached thereto subsequently. The fuel delivery device according to the invention with the features of claim 5 likewise has the advantage over the prior art that the receptacle and the closure element can be constructed in a simple manner and the suction jet pump can be attached to the closure element, also subsequently, as a separate constructional unit.
Advantageous constructions and further developments of the fuel delivery device according to the invention are indicated in the dependent claims.